Living on love
by MermaidSocks
Summary: One shot told from arizonas Pov. After a night of teasing at Joes bar from Callie, Arizona has only one thing on her mind.
Arizonas pov.

Long tanned legs that seem to go on forever, deliciously curvaceous hips flowing into a strong toned stomach topped off by sinfully perfect breasts. That smile that could light up a room in seconds. Callie Torres was perfect. My hot, almost dirty hot girlfriend was locking up the apartment after a night at Joes. I was watching her softly swaying hips as she moved around the apartment with ease, occasionally glancing back towards me to wink or not so subtly lick her lips. Her deep soulful eyes darkened to almost black with lust.

I can't wait any longer. Callie had been teasing me all evening by whispering in my ear, softly rubbing her long strong and extremely dextrous fingers up my thigh. I am sure my arousal has soaked through my lace panties. Striding towards Callie and spinning her around into my arms I waste no time in locking my own lips with Callie's soft plump ones. My left hand entwining into long silky raven hair to hold her in place while i let the fingers of my right gently run up and down her spine, coaxing shivers and a small moan to escape her beautiful mouth.

Feeling Callie swipe her tongue across my bottom lip I open my mouth to accept her warm soft tongue. She explores my mouth softly and slowly at first before the kiss turns more heated. Tongues battling for dominance. Taking her bottom lip between my teeth I tug gently before releasing her for some much needed air. Both of us breathless I rest my forehead against hers and look deep into her eyes.

Callie moves to place soft sloppy kisses down my jawline and neck, sucking on my pulse point, im sure she is leaving a mark, branding me hers. I don't mind. I love belonging to Callie. I feel her start to push me backwards towards the bedroom while she slowly undresses me. She rids me of my shirt quickly and pushes it down my arms onto the floor whilst keeping up her teasing of my neck and jaw.

I can barely think, this woman is a goddess, and she is mine. I will thoroughly worship her body tonight. Deciding Callie has had the upper hand for too long i spin us around as we reach the bedroom door. Kicking it closed with my foot i press her back against it and claim her mouth. The kiss is sloppy and full of love. I quickly work to rid her of the green top she is wearing. Only breaking our kiss to pull it off over her head.

Quickly reattaching our lips I scrape my nails up her now bare sides, sliding my fingers under her lacy bra i brush my thumbs across her swiftly hardening peaks eliciting a moan that i quickly swallow. Kissing her down her neck and nipping her collarbone results in more sultry moans, each sending a shiver directly to my core. I reach around and quickly unclasp her bra. My mouth on a caramel peak before it has hit the floor below us, i push my thigh between her legs and up to her core.

I swirl my tongue around her hardened bud, sucking, licking and lightly nipping the pebbled peak. I realise it with a pop and give the other equal attention. By now Callie has her hands in my hair and her hips are thrusting wildly. Before I know it, she spins me around and pushes me up against the door with force. Attacking my lips with her own. Deft fingers ridding me of my bra in seconds. She slowly, torturously kisses down my neck and chest and takes a pink peak in between her luscious red lips. Sucking and swirling her warm hot tongue around the peak while her other hand gently massages my other breast. I gasp at the feeling. She kisses a path across my chest and repeats the action with my other peak.

I feel her run her hands down my sides and cup my ass. She stands back up and kisses me, hard and needy. Her hands now at my thighs, she lifts me up and i wrap my legs around her, our kiss never breaking. I feel myself being lowered onto the bed. Callie starts leaving sloppy kisses down my body. Nipping every now and then on her quest downwards. She kisses down my stomach, dipping her tongue into my bellybutton eliciting a soft moan to escape my throat. Looking up at me i can see her smirk at my bodies reaction to her ministrations.

Callie's trail of kisses reaches the waist of my jeans. She leans up, opening the button and pulling down the zip slowly, my hips jerk as her finger brushes against my clit. She stands and removes my boots. Painstakingly taking her time. Slowly she begins to pull my jeans off my long smooth legs leaving me in only my blue lace panties. I sit up and pull her towards me. Taking a moment to look at the glorious skin in front of me i place soft kisses across her stomach. My hands holding her hips. I rid her of her short skirt in seconds and pull her down on top of me again and join our lips. I love the feel of her body pressed against my own. We fit together like a puzzle piece. Shifting up towards the top of the bed Callie follows never breaking our kiss.

I feel her thigh pushing up against my core and i release a primal moan at the sensation. I lift my own thigh to make contact with her. I feel the heat radiating from her core and feel how wet she is through her panties. My nails are scraping up and down her spine, making Callie shiver with arousal. I wrap free leg around her back and spin us so i am on top.

I move to straddle Callie. I take the time to look at her delicious tanned body. Her eyes dark with lust, her perfect tits rising and falling with her uneven breathing. She is beautiful. "I love you Calliope, with all that i have" I softly whisper to her. She sits up and joins our lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you too Arizona, so much". Pulling me back down on top of her I place soft wet kisses down her body. I reach the line of her panties and kiss along the waistband. Her hips are writhing, trying to get some sort of contact. I hook my fingers into the lacy black underwear and slowly pull them down her long legs before throwing them haphazardly onto the floor. I kiss and nip back up her legs. Paying particular attention behind her knees. I feel Callies hands in my hair gently tugging me to where she wants me most.

Deciding to tease her a little longer i nip along her thigh. Leaving small marks before i ease them with a swipe of my tongue. Callie is moaning and her breathing is uneven. Bypassing her center i continue the same way on her other thigh. Finally my own needs take over, Callies heady scent proving to much for me. I place a hand on each thigh and slowly encourage her to part her legs further for me. Settling between her legs i can see her glistening wet lips. I slowly part them and lean forward to run my tongue along her slit. She gasps at the contact and her hips jerk upwards.

I part her folds with my tongue and circle her entrance. I can't help but moan at the taste of her arousal. My own core throbbing with need by now. I take slow lazy licks up and down her slit. Purposefully avoiding her aroused bud. Parting her folds with my thumbs i attach my mouth to her entrance and drive my tongue inside. Feeling her soft walls clench around it. I explore her with my tongue. Her hands are now in my hair and her hips are moving wildly. I press her down into the bed with my left arm to hold her still while i continue massaging her walls with my tongue.

I lick a slow pass towards her dancing clit and slowly circle it with my tongue. I move my right hand up so i can circle her entrance with two fingers.

"Arizona, inside, ppp please." Callie breathlessly moans.

Always one that aims to please i wrap my lips around her clit and suck as i plunge two fingers deep inside her. Callie releases a guttural moan at the welcome intrusion. I set a teasingly slow pace with my fingers while my tongue continues to play with her clit. By now Callie is desperately grinding her hips upwards her breathing shallow and fast. I pick up the pace. Driving my fingers deeper into her warmth and curling them on the way out. Hitting the spot that pushes her over the edge every time. I suck her clit again and repeatedly flick it with my tongue. Its all it takes to push her over the edge.

"Oh god, Arizoooonnnnaaaa"

Her walls clamp down around my fingers her whole body quivers and jerks. I remove my fingers and lap at the juices

spilling from her. I continue to place slow licks up her slit as she comes down from her high and her breathing evens out. I kiss my way back up her glistening body and along her pulse point on her long neck. I can feel it racing under my tongue. She slowly flutters her eyes open again and pulls me in for a kiss. Moaning at the taste of herself on my lips.

"That gets better everytime" she pants.

"You taste better everytime." At my reply she reattaches our lips and flips us over. She nips and sucks her way down my body until she reaches my panties.

"These are my favourite, its a pity they are ruined" she seductively whispers as she rips them from my body in one swift movement. Wasting no time she licks a path up my now revealed slit.

"Arizona, your so wet"

"All for you baby." I breathlessly reply.

Gasping as i feel the intrusion of two finger being thrust into my wetness. Callie sets a hard fast pace. I can already feel my walls clenching. I grasp the bedsheets with one hand and fumble about with the other until she reaches up with her free hand and grabs my own. I need that connection to keep me grounded.

I feel a warm tongue circle my clit, her fingers now curling and massaging my walls. It won't take long. I feel the tingle in my stomach, the euphoric feeling of my orgasm washes over me as Callie's glorious mouth sucks on my clit. I scream out her name as my body succumbs to a powerful release. My whole body is trembling and I can feel her fingers slowly moving inside me as i come down from my bliss.

Callie slowly removes her fingers as my breathing begins to even out, i whimper at the loss. She licks my arousal from my slit. Causing my body to shudder with aftershocks. Once she is satisfied she moves up my body and leans down to kiss me, plunging her tongue into my mouth. I smile into the kiss. This is my second favourite taste. Myself on Callie. Her own arousal being my favourite.

She breaks the kiss and pushes some sweat soaked hair from my face.

"You are amazing" i breathe out

"We are amazing" she replies.

Mustering all my strength i push Callie onto her back and kiss along her jawline and as my lips reach the shell of her ear i whisper..

"Ready for round 2?"


End file.
